Enter Valena!
by hot-japanese-kitten
Summary: KibaOC, One girl has been killed, and another one is introduced! How will the Konoha Ninjas react? I will be writing a sequel to this story, since this one had some popularity, be looking for that soon. Read and Review, I'm so new at this....
1. Chapter One: Valena

Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own anything. The chapters seem a little choppy, so I'm gonna write the background story on Meande, that way it'll be a little easier to understand.

----------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter One

Valena

Iruka sighed as he looked over a sheet of paper with a young blond girl's picture paper clipped to it. Her name is Shiro Valena, thirteen, from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He rubbed his eyes and stood. After he stretched, he walked over to the window and looked out over the somber day. It had been raining, he felt it was because the town just got news of one of the own children being murdered in Suna. Her name was Yuuhi Meande, Kurenai's daughter, but that is a story that will be told another time.

Iruka turned when he heard the door open. It was Kakashi, he sauntered in, sat down and scooted the papers to him. He read over the papers as Iruka came back over to the table.

"Another student so soon?" Kakashi asked, as he looked over to Iruka, who nodded.

"Way to soon. I don't think Shino is going to like it at all. She is to be put in Kurenai's three man cell, just like Meande was." Kakashi shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I always respected the decisions of the Hokage, but this is ridiculous." Kakashi confessed as he stood again. "It makes you wonder what really is going on." Iruka raised his eyebrow in surprise as he watched Kakashi leave the room.

Kiba petted Akamaru as they sat out side with Hinata. She seemed more quiet than usual, Kiba figured it was for the same reason he was unusually quiet: He missed Meande. Sure she was "engaged" to Shino, through their parents...she and Kiba hit it off better than she and Shino did. He sighed and laid his head back against the building as the rain dripped off the side of the roof. Soon Shino rounded the corner, and they could tell something was wrong automatically. Kiba stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shino, what's going on? Why did the Hokage need to talk to you?"

"She's dead." Kiba's eyes widened, and Hinata gasped.

"Meande is dead?!" Kiba shouted out in shock, then he slid back down into his seat. Shino nodded and then continued on his way, the news still not having sunk in.

Kurenai then came out and smiled, not happily but worriedly.

"I'm glad I found you. I have some more bad news. Not only have we lost Meande, but the Hokage has a new student coming and she is to be in our cell." Kiba didn't move, Hinata smiled weakly, while Akamaru whimpered. Kurenai frowned at the reactions of the kids and she stood up straight. "Shino doesn't know yet, where is he?" Kiba pointed to his right down the street. Kurenai nodded and went off in the same direction as Shino.

When she was out of range, Hinata turned to Kiba and touched his arm.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry about Meande! You two were meant to be together I know it! But..."

"Now she's gone." Kiba finished her sentence, stood and disappeared.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Hinata continued to sit there, watching the area where Kiba had left. She couldn't help thinking back to when she found out that Kiba and Meande liked each other. She had been walking around in the woods when she stumbled upon them kissing. Hinata had been so embarrassed by it, and she thought they were going to be mad, but they motioned for her to come over and asked her not to say anything to anybody. Hinata had always liked Meande, even though her eyes were a little haunting. That malachite green color and the cat eyes she had. She would have never guessed that Meande and Kiba would fall for each other considering she had this whole cat thing going on, and Kiba has this dog thing going on.

Hinata wasn't sure what connected with them, but it did and it worked and she was deeply saddened about Meande's passing.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Valena walked into the Hokage's office smiled and waved. He nodded and motioned for her to come closer, and she happily did.

"Now Shiro Valena, you have been sent here from the Mist Village, correct?" She nodded and took off her head band. "Yes, it seems you know no ninjustu or genjustu." She sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir. That's why they kicked me out. They said I wasn't worth more than to cook their noodles and I got mad and they kicked me out." The Hokage nodded, and motioned for the guards to come over. He said something to them and they walked over to Valena.

"They will take you to your new three man cell. Team Kurenai." With that the guards lead her out of the door and into a new village she had never seen before.

----------------------------

There is the first chapter! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it that read it...Well, please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter Two: Their Meeting

Back with another Chapter! I had these on my computer for a little while, that's why they were all put up at the same time! Enjoy!

-----------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter Two

The Meeting

Valena sat down on the ground under the gazebo and sighed. She looked around at the dampness of the day and wondered if her new cell members would like her. Everything seemed so somber and depressed, she didn't know why but her curiosity wanted to know. She heard talking coming closer to her and she jumped up and smiled. Kiba, Hinata and Shino rounded the corner and stopped, staring at Valena. Her smiled faded at their blank stares and she started to become uncomfortable. She held out her hand to Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Valena. I'm guessing you are my new cell team?" Hinata nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm Hinata. This is Kiba and Shino." Kiba and Shino nodded respectively, but Shino soon walked away. Kiba knew he was sulking, but there was nothing he could do about it, really. Kiba laughed nervously as he watched Shino walk over to the open field a few feet from them and look at the sky, then he looked back at Valena.

"You'll have to excuse him. He just got some horrible news a few hours ago." Valena nodded weakly.

"Me joining you guys?" Kiba raised his eyebrow and seemed taken aback.

"No...no it's not you," Kiba started, seeming less surprised, "we just found out that his fiance got killed a few days ago.." Kiba said, sounding as depressed as Shino looked. Weirdly enough, Valena wasn't curious why he sounded so down about it.

"Shino was engaged? He's like thirteen!" Hinata giggled a little bit, and played with her fingers.

"I-it's a long story." Valena looked around for any Jonin and smiled.

"We've got time. Go ahead, explain." Hinata bit her bottom lip, and looked over at Shino, sighed and all three of them sat down. "Before we start...I keep hearing like a dog?" Valena asked, looking around. Kiba smiled and un zipped his coat a little bit, allowing Akamaru to poke his head out.

Valena squealed and started to pet Akamaru. "Aren't you a cute little puppy! Yes you are!" Then her voice became very high-pitched and they heard a chorus of 'who's a good boy?'

Kiba laughed and pulled Akamaru out and let him sit on her lap.

"Ok, the story is very long and somewhat confusing, but here goes. Yuuhi Kurenai, our sensei, well...she got raped about thirteen years ago, the result being Meande, Shino's fiance. Kurenai wasn't sure what to do with this new discovery, it scared her what the elders would think of her. Asuma, another Jonin here, came along and found her crying, and asked her what was wrong. She told him everything, and he decided to help out by saying that it was his.

Shibi, Shino's father, over heard her delimma and offered his help as well. He told her of a village where unwanted children are sent for about thirteen years, then they return to their original village."

"That's awful!" Valena broke in.

"Yea, I know, but it's a real place. Anyway..he told her that when the time came, if she wanted the child to disappear, he knew where the village was, but, of course, there was a catch. He said the only way he would take Kurenai's unwanted child away, was when the child came back she would marry his son Shino."

"How did he know it was going to be a girl?"

"Well, he thought of that. He said, if it was a boy, that he would kill it when it was born."

"That's so cruel!" Valena shouted and Hinata nodded.

"Well, the time came and it was a girl. A beautiful girl..." Kiba stopped when he realized his sentence had faded, and the fact that they noticed. He smiled awkwardly.

"Named Yuuhi Meande. She was sent away, and for thirteen years, never spoken of. Until one day, she showed up, out of nowhere. Kurenai was hoping she would never return, for one reason. She had the same eyes as the guy that had raped her. It started to get under her skin , so she asked the Hokage to send her away..yea again. He felt compassion for her and sent Meande to Suna. The next thing we knew, she was killed." Hinata sniffled a little and rubbed her eyes, and Valena looked down at Akamaru, then behind her to Shino.

"Poor guy." She stated.

"Are you done telling my story, Inuzuka Kiba?" He bristled, as did the girls. It was Kurenai, and she had been standing there for most of the story. "Valena, take Akamaru to the field, I need to have a talk with Kiba and Hinata." Valena nodded and ran to the field.

"I can't believe you told her." Kurenai hissed harshly, after she was out of ear shot. Kiba frowned.

"She would have found out anyway. Or is it some sort of Taboo now? She would still be alive if you weren't so selfish!" Kiba yelled, and Hinata played with her fingers while Kurenai and Kiba had a stare off, but it was cut off when they heard Valena sob and run away from Shino.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Valena, upon reaching the field, put Akamaru down and starting to run about, letting him chase her. She giggled, her blond hair flowing as she ran. Shino watched her, growing angrier as he did so. He wasn't sure why, it was just like she is trying to replace Meande. She stopped, looked at him and waved. He walked over to her, standing mere inches from her. She was at his chest of course, but she was still startled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, not sure what she had done to upset him.

"You will never be Meande. I heard them tell you. You goof off too much, you will never be a good ninja." He was starting to freak her out. She winced at his tone, and felt the stinging warmth of tears forming in her eyes. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to cry, but the harder she tried not to, the harder it was to stop it from coming. She sobbed out, loudly, and darted away from the tall boy into the nearby woods.

Kiba ran over, confused about the situation and grabbed Akamaru.

"What did you say?" He asked Shino, who turned to face him.

"That she will never be Meande."

"Dude, she's not trying to be. That was harsh. I'm going to find her." With that, Kiba started towards the woods.

------------------

Sorry for the people who are fans of Shino, I made him kind of mean in this story, but he does have a reason to be after all, ne? Read and Review!


	3. Chapter Three: Valena Found!

This is the Chuunin exams part. I tried to remember this episode as best as I could to write with, but this is Fan so i guess it's ok if it doesn't follow just right...Enjoy!

--------------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter Three

Valena Found, & The First Chuunin Exams!

Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground and sighed. "Ok, boy, you know what to do. Sniff her out." Akamaru barked and wagged his tail then started sniffing the ground.

"What is wrong with Shino? Sure he probably thought he loved Meande, but what did he ever do for her?" Akamaru said nothing, and Kiba sighed again. "I know, I'm over-reacting." Akamaru barked and darted off, Kiba following close behind.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Why does everyone not like me? The first thing that Shino kid even said to me was I'd never be Meande. Who said I was trying to be?" She asked no one in particular. She sighed, threw a rock in the pond, and drew her knees to her chest and laid her head down. She picked her head up when she head Akamaru bark. he ran over to her and she picked him up. Kiba stopped a few feet away and watched them.

"Hey, at least you like me right?" Akamaru yipped happily, and she smiled. "Ninjas think they are so great. So what if I can't do nin or genjustu? Right?" She rubbed Akamaru's ear. "Stupid Mist ninjas making me cook their noodles..." She started to cry again, cuddling closely to Akamaru. He whimpered and Kiba shook his head, and walked slowly over to them.

"Hey, glad we found you. Hinata, Kurenai, and I were worried." He offered, as he sat on the log beside her and smiled. "You'll have to overlook Shino...he's still not over the news about Meande. It's nothing against you...he's just going into defensive mode." She nodded and looked out over the pond and she continued to pet Akamaru.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Hinata frowned at Shino as he sat there, acting as if nothing happened. She wanted to scream at him, hit him, tell him he was a jerk but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She continued to frown as she stood up and looked between him and Kurenai.

"Well, the Chunin exams are two hours away. I'm going to train while I have time." She stated calmly, she was proud of herself. Since she had met Meande, she wasn't as soft spoken as she was. Yet, she was still quite shy, she couldn't bring herself to yell at people, even when they needed to be yelled at. She walked away, not looking back. She wondered if Shino even felt bad about what he had said.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Welcome to the first test of the Chunin exams." Mitarashi Anko shouted at all the genin from the various villages surrounding Konoha. "This is going to be a very difficult mission. Several of you will probably not make it." She held up to scrolls an earth and a wind.

"There is a tower at dead center of these woods behind me. Before your team makes it there, you must have acquired both of these scrolls. That is the only way you will pass. Go to that table and get a map and one scroll for your team, then find your team leader and stand at the gate and wait for the signal to start."

Kiba sighed as he stood beside Kurenai. There was still a heavy tension between them, Kurenai wasn't sure why Kiba had such distaste for her, it was none of his business why she sent Meande away. Shino walked back over with the map and scroll, along with Hinata. Valena came trotting over, gasping for air rather loudly.

"Sorry I'm late." She stated between breathes. "I was lost in thought..." Shino grunted and handed Kiba the map, then they all faced the gate, ready for the signal.

"COME ON!" Kiba shouted, ready to go and getting fidgety. "Let's go, give the signal already!" Anko smirked at him, and held up her gun, and fired it signaling the start of the test.

The gates opened and Kiba sprinted in, soon jumping to the trees, landing on a branch. Soon the rest of his team followed. Valena looked around.

"Why are we up here?" Shino scoffed.

"It is better to look down at the crowd, than be ambushed on the ground." Valena blinked and shrugged.

"Sure ok. So, how are we gonna get another scroll from up here?"

"Pick and choose." Kiba stated, while sniffing along with Akamaru. Soon Akamaru whimpered and started shake violently. Kiba looked down at Akamaru, as did the others.

"What's wrong with Akamaru?" Hinata asked, rubbing Akamaru's head. Kiba seemed shocked.

"Someone is in trouble?" He stated, confused. "It must be some trouble." Hinata turned in the direction Akamaru had sniffed and used her Byakugan to find out where the person was. Sure enough there was a team that was ambushed about a kilometer away. Shino bent down and placed his ear to the tree.

"There are four of them on the ambushed team." He stated, and Valena looked at her feet. She couldn't help at all, she was dead weight to this very skilled team. She then got an idea, she knew how she could help. She could help that team, then turn on them and get their scroll. She had tried to take a class in that kind of motives. She couldn't remember the name because she slept some of the time. But she remember enough of the class to at least try. She started jumping from branch to branch in the direction Hinata had found them.

"Where is she going?" Shino asked, annoyed. "Didn't we decide not to help?" Kiba smirked.

"We can at least watch." He looked at Hinata and they started after Valena, Shino reluctantly following.

Valena continued to hop, until she spotted red hair. That must be the team, she was sure of it. She dropped to the ground, not making a sound, and sat behind a nearby bush and peeked through it's little branches. There were only three people on each team she could see.

"There she is!" Kiba shouted out, as he landed on the ground, and Valena covered his mouth quickly and placed her index finger over her lips. She pointed through the bushes at the team.

She looked passed Hinata to Shino. "I thought you said there was four?" She asked, confused by not seeing an extra person anywhere.

"There is." He calmly retorted. As if by intro, the fourth person dropped to the ground, landing beside the blond girl on the ambushed team. The girl brushed her burgundy black hair from her face, revealing malachite green cat eyes.

"Oh.." Kiba started

"My..." Hinata added, making Valena raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"Meande." Kiba stated, then they all looked at Shino.

---------------------------------

Meande revealed! Ok, I'm over that. Now that she is here, the party can get started! It was slow until now, I know, but it'll get better, ok? As always, read and review!


	4. Chapter Four: Meande

Once again, it's an episode thing. I got an episode summary to help me out, so maybe I followed it a little bit better..Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter Four

Meande

Valena gulped when she heard Kiba say that was Meande. She looked so different from how they explained her. Kiba said that he loves that girl...she looks evil.

Meande had lost her innocent, fun-loving appearance. Her eyes were no longer clear and happy, but cloudy and ominous. She looked over at the red headed boy and smirked. She stepped over to him and looked at the Rain Ninjas.

"Why don't you just give us that scroll of yours?" She offered, but the other ninjas scoffed, then burst out laughing.

"Don't you think you're out of your league, little girl?" She frowned darkly, then looked at the red head again.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't warn you."

"Isn't that guys name Gaara? The red head?" Kiba asked, and Hinata nodded.

"He's from the sand village...why isn't Meande dead? Why did the Hokage lie to us?" Hinata asked, not entirely sure how to ask without seeming insensitive. Valena could do no more than look between Meande and Shino. She felt awful for him. He was lied to by the Hokage...and then he finds her here. With that sand ninja. She couldn't read what he was feeling, he was motionless.

"I promise it will rain blood." The boy dubbed Gaara stated. The Rain ninja seemed offended by this young boy who thinks he can be so easily beaten.

"Ok, well let's see what you've got." The rain ninja then pulled out several umbrellas and tossed then into the air. They popped open and began to spin then a shower of needles fell towards the earth. Hinata gasped knowing that would be the end of Gaara and Meande, but suddenly a shield of sand enveloped them both, protecting them from the needles.

The sand fell away, revealing both of them unscathed. Kiba and Hinata gasped, almost to loudly, but luckily the surprise of the other ninjas hid their surprise.

The Rain Ninja growled and threw more needles directly at Gaara, but more sand shielded the blow. Meande walked aside, closer to the other sand ninjas, named Kankuro and Temari, and smiled darkly.

Gaara geld up his hand, and his sand slithered to the rain ninja and grabbed onto his foot. He screamed out as the sand continued to snake it's way around his body until only his head was visible. Gaara then walked over to one of the umbrellas that had fell from the earlier assault and opened it up.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" He had held out his hand and closed it to make a fist, and the sand coffin that had been holding the other ninja exploded, killing him. Blood then rained from the sky, letting everyone know that Gaara keeps his promises. He closed the umbrella and tossed it aside, then crossed his arms, staring at the the other rain ninjas.

Meande looked around suddenly, while Gaara was talking with the two terrified ninjas, making Temari and Kankuro look at her.

"What is it, Meande?" Temari asked, trying to find what Meande was looking at, but all she could see was a bush.

"Someone is back there." Temari raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I don't see anything." Meande looked back at her.

"I'll be back." Meande disappear and Temari shrugged and watched her younger brother.

Kiba was caught up watching Gaara that he didn't even notice Meande look right at the bush they were hiding behind, but Valena did. Suddenly Meande appeared, scaring three of them.

"My my. If it isn't Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba." Meande chirped as she bent down to them. "How have you guys been?" Hinata smiled, while Kiba just stared at her.

She smiled back and looked at Valena and sneered then she spotted Shino.

"Well, do my eyes deceive me? Aburame Shino?" She walked over to him, and touched his shoulder. "I haven't seen you in forever." She joked, knowing they thought they would never see her again. "How have you been?" She knew it was very audacious to be asking such questions, but she did anyway. He stood, and she straightened up. She was still shorter than him by a lot. At his chest still. She looked up at him, and he seemed unmoved by her being there. She frowned slightly, but decided to hug him. She held onto him tightly, and soon she felt him waver, and then wrap his arms around her. Valena stood.

She's gonna kill him! She wanted to shout, but couldn't, so she rushed over and punched Meande in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Meande sat up and rubbed her jaw and glared up at Valena.

"You just signed your death warrant." Meande said coldly, and disappeared, ice shards on the ground where she had been laying.

"Why did you do that?" Kiba shouted at Valena, who looked back at him.

"She was going to kill him, ok?" Kiba looked confused. "Before the mist village kicked me out I took classes on deceiving kills. I know what they look like."

Meande appeared beside Gaara, very mad and still nursing her punched jaw. Gaara looked at her and frowned.

"Why did you go over there without me?" She gave him a side glance and growled.

"Because I know them...well all but the blond girl. I want her dead." Gaara then looked over at the bush and used the sand to rip up the bush. He tossed it to the side and glared at the four cowering behind the bush.

"Gaara leave them alone, we have the scrolls we need. Let's just go to the tower." Kankuro stated, and started to walk away.

"Yea, I want to kill her, please?" Meande asked him, touching his arm. She probably touched him too much, but when you're the only person who can touch him, you feel privileged. He looked over at her, and she could tell he was going to let her. They turned and all walked away, heading for the tower.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande sat on the railing of the inner chamber of the tower they had been sitting at for nearly twelve hours, waiting on the other teams to show up. Gaara stood beside her, arms crossed waiting patiently, when some other teams started to show up. First it was Neji's team, followed by the sound ninjas, then Kiba and his team, Ino and hers, and last Naruto and his cell.

Meande inwardly sighed, Kiba and Hinata were ok. They were always her best friends..well Kiba was more. Shino was just to bossy for her, while Kiba had been more laid back, like she is...well, use to be. Ever since she found out that she was sent to that horrid ice village, and then sent away to Suna by the same person, she mentally snapped. She wasn't sure who to really trust anymore.

Kiba looked over at Meande and smiled. He still loved her and she was still alive but he couldn't help but wonder if she was involved with that scary red head. Certainly not, they were too different. Kurenai walked up behind him and laughed.

"What you looking at over there, Kiba?" He still smiled, almost dreamily, then shook his head and turned to her.

"Do you see that young girl sitting on the railing over there?" Kurenai squinted then nodded slowly.

"Barely."

"That's Meande." Kurenai squinted again, and then gasped and her eyes widened.

"It can't be..."

----------------------------------

Ah, Meande and Valena now how a conflict (it's small, but a start at least, right?) And Kurenai now knows her plan to kill her daughter back fired. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I've been busy, but hopefully I can so enough. Read and Review, please!


	5. Chapter Five: Rejection

I finally got to update, it took a minute to remember exactly where I was going in this chapter, lol. Well, hope you enjoy! This one starts to get more interesting!

-----------------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter Five

Rejection

Kurenai looked across the room in disbelief. The whole purpose of her sending Meande to Suna was for them to kill her, but they did the exact opposite! They accepted her as one of their own.

Kurenai looked over at Shino, but, as usual, she couldn't tell what he was feeling. She figured he was upset because he hasn't even went all the way into the chamber, he was still in the hallway with her. He was, however, looking over at Meande. She looked back over at her daughter as she was taking her hair down. It was wavy just like hers. She giggled, and was saying something to Gaara, then she jumped down from her perch on the railing and leaned on him. Kurenai felt very uncomfortable with her daughter leaning on that psycho...maybe she did the wrong thing by sending her away. Or maybe she was just aggravating him, her humor still seemed to be with her.

Meande looked over at Kiba as Kurenai joined him, and by the looks of it she had noticed her. She smirked, she wanted to wave, but she had something else in mind. Kiba walked away from Kurenai and Shino walked up to her. She could tell something wasn't right because neither of them would come out of the hallway. She looked over at Gaara, who was standing beside her, looking much like a body guard.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"I should flirt with you. She would hate that!" Meande giggled as she took her hair down and swished it around to make sure all the kinks were out of it, she turned around and hopped off the railing and leaned on Gaara, appearing to be whispering in his ear.

Gaara smiled slightly, and brushed some of Meande's hair out of her face. Was he flirting back? Meande wondered, confused by his reaction to it. He couldn't be flirting, he doesn't love anyone. She stared into his eyes, and they held they same look as they always do, but she still leaned forward to kiss him, and he looked away. Meande growled and turned and crossed her arms.

"Oh yea, I forgot about your whole 'I only love myself' hang up." He looked at her, surprised by her outburst, and her clear anger towards him.

"It never seemed to bother you before." He retorted.

"Yea," She snapped her eyes back at him, "well, maybe now I want this to be more. There has got to be a reason I can touch you. I'm the only person who can." She frowned darkly from her anger and looked over at Kiba, who looked crushed, and her features softened. She was so selfish sometimes, she didn't even think to see if Kiba was watching her 'anger my mother' moment. She didn't really love Gaara at all, she was so selfish, sometimes she hated herself.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Is she really trying to kiss him?" Valena asked, astonished, looking over at Hinata. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Meande was supposed to still be with Shino. She looked back over at Hinata, but what Hinata did next made it easy for Valena to put two and two together. Hinata looked at Kiba.

Valena looked over at him as well, and he looked positively crushed. He looked as if Meande had ripped out his beating heart and stomped it into the ground. They had been secretly dating. Of course! It had been kind of obvious now that she thought about it.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Kiba watched in horror as his girlfriend leaned over to Gaara. His mouth fell agape and he felt very betrayed. He seen her look over at him and she suddenly got a worried look on her face. His shut his mouth slowly, hung his head, turned around and walked into a small hallway not far from where he was standing.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande watched Kiba walk away from the railing, and she hung her head in shame. She looked over at her mother, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, as he watched her lean onto the railing.

"Demons. Gaara, everyone has them, not just you." She looked over her shoulder at him, then disappeared in a burst of ice.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Kurenai continued to look shocked even after Meande disappeared.

"Why...why didn't they kill her?" She asked, not meaning for Shino to hear.

"So, it's true, that's why you sent her there?" Kurenai jumped and looked over at him.

"She was such a bother! Her and her eyes, always judging me!" Meande had appeared behind them and was listening to the entire conversation. "I couldn't stand having her around! All she did was remind me of _him_! Why should I have to keep her!" Meande hadn't let any of what her mother did, really affect her. She just couldn't trust people anymore, until, however, she found out her mother really didn't love, and, obviously, resented her.

"I'm I that much of a bother? Mommy..." She asked, letting her sentence fade, tears forming in her eyes. Kurenai hadn't been expecting her to be standing behind, and defiantly was expecting her to cry. "You wanted me dead? You hate me because of my father? Don't hate me for something someone else did!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the chamber, causing all the genin and Jonin to look in the hallway's direction they were standing in. Meande sobbed out and fell to her knees, hiding her face with her hands. Gaara wanted to go over, but he figured it was something she needed to work out.

"Meande," Shino stated, walking to her and crouching beside her, "you aren't like those sand ninjas, come back."

"NOT LIKE THEM!" She shouted, pulling away from him. "If anything, I appear to be a long lost sibling! My parent keeps trying to kill me." She stated, shooting Kurenai an evil glare. Shino backed up, as Meande stood, wiping her face.

"Well, Kurenai, I don't need you either, I've been fine on my own. You are no longer my mother." She then looked down at Shino. "Which means, we are no longer engaged." She gave Kurenai another evil looked, then walked passed them into the chamber.

Kakashi was the closest Jonin, and when Meande looked at him, he looked away and acted like he didn't hear anything, then she disappeared in another cloud of snow.

-----------------------------

There chapter five complete! I see people have been reading but not reviewing sniffles Oh well, at least I have some readers, lol. Read and Review, please! Thanx to heartbreaker23 for putting my story on alert! Much love to you!


	6. Chapter Six: The Kiss

Back with another chapter! This one was a quick one, but I made sure it made sense, cause I had most of it already written out. Enjoy!

------------------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter 6

The Kiss

Valena sat down, slipping her legs through the railing, letting them dangle lifelessly, then laid her forehead on the cool metal. She sighed, she couldn't remember her parents. Her mother died giving birth to her, then her father shortly after, from heartbreak. she had lived with her aunt and grandparents until she was about eleven, then they decided to tell her about her parents. It was then that she stopped caring about ninjutsu and genjutsu. She started sleeping in more and more of her classes. She didn't feel it was even worth her time, she didn't understand how her father could just give up, but she was still young.

That's when the elders moved her to Deceitful Kills class. She had learned the first two lessons, then began sleeping in there as well. The teachers complained, as did her classmates, and then, as a cruel joke, the students started yelling 'you aren't worth cooking my noodles!' Sadly, she had been cooking their noodles, it made her upset, and thats when she showed her anger. She had one of the students down on the ground choking them, when the elders got there, and that's when they decided it would be best to send her away.

'Meande has...well, had...her mother. That's something precious, not everyone can keep their parents...I know. I don't think I could have ever hated my parents, no matter what they did. Even if it was sending me away to die, and calling me a pest.' Valena thought to herself, as Shino walked over to Hinata, who was sitting next to Valena.

"Are you ok, Shino? That was kinda harsh." Hinata said, looking up at him, but he did and said nothing, just stared out in front of him.

"I just can't believe she would decide that so quickly...about us, I mean." He stated, still looking ahead, and Hinata nodded.

'He deserves to know why she really decided it. It wasn't because she disowned her mother...' Valena thought, as she watched Meande walked closer and closer to the hallway Kiba was in.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande sighed, and looked over to the hallway Kiba was in, then back to her mother, and then to Gaara. Everything had happened so fast, that she thought she might have been dreaming, but she could tell by everyone mixed looks of shock and sad expressions, that it was real. She hugged her arms together and looked down.

'I need to make up with Kiba..' She thought as she made her way over to the hallway, slowly, making sure no one was paying attention to her again.

She looked down the hallway and seen Kiba crouched down, petting Akamaru on the head.

"Kiba..." She called out softly, and Akamaru growled lowly. She ran in there to him, and looked him in the eyes, he gave her a cold stare, then turned away from her. "Kiba...please..." She said, walking around to face him again, but he only turned his head. Her eyes watered up, and she looked down at Akamaru, who also turned away from her. She fell to her knees. "Et tu, Akamaru?" She asked, and Kiba chuckled slightly, and Meande smiled weakly.

"Please, I'm sorry. I don't know what I have become...I don't like it though. I've became a cold monster. It's so hard to believe I used to be fun loving..it all seems to be a distant memory.." Kiba looked at her, she was pathetically looking at her hands and weeping. "What's wrong with me?" She looked up at him, terror filling in her eyes. His mad expression faded to sorrow, and he reached out for her. "I didn't mean what I was doing earlier...I was only trying to make Kurenai mad...I wasn't thinking right...I'm sorry." She sobbed out, as he hugged her.

"I believe you, Meande." He assured, trying to calm her down. She cried for a few seconds longer then took a deep breath, and looked at him. "Were you serious about you and Shino being over...officially over now?" Meande blinked, blushing out of embarrassment that she had been yelling that loud, but finally nodded.

He stood up, while Akamaru jumped onto Meande's head, and Kiba helped her up.

"I do really love you Kiba." Meande confessed, and he smiled.

"I love you too." He hugged her again, and Akamaru barked happily.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Valena had walked to the mouth of the hallway after Meande disappeared into and was listening to their conversation. She seemed shocked, even though she had figured out they had been dating the whole time behind Shino's back. She also felt a tinge of jealousy, for she had a place for Kiba because he was the only male that had been nice to her. Hinata soon walked over and peeked down the hallway, and smiled. She was happy they were finally going to be together. Meande was now up against the wall, and Kiba was propped up, via his arm, standing in front of her, they would kiss now and then, after he would say something to her, and she giggled at it.

"Shino should know." Valena whispered, pulling on Hinata's sleeve, trying to get her out of sight. "He has the right to know." Hinata shook her head, she was all for Kiba and Meande.

"I should know what?" Shino asked, causing both girls to bristle and turn around. For Valena to be so cause-worthy of him knowing, now that he was there, she was speechless. He sighed and walked into the mouth of the hallway, and he seemed shocked.

'She had been lying to me this whole time, she prolly just used Kurenai as an excuse! How could she! I thought she loved me!' She was giggling, and she looked down the hallway and gasped loudly, causing Kiba to jump back away from her, casually acting as if nothing happened.

"Meande...how could you...my best friend!" Was all Shino could get out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" He shouted, causing another wave of silence.

"What is this? Looney Tunes?" Kakashi asked Gai, as they looked down at Shino.

Meande looked at Kiba, who was looking at her, then she looked back down at Shino, and spotted Valena. She growled at her, frowning darkly, and Valena became uneasy. She didn't like the look that Meande was shooting at her.

"You did this, I presume?" Meande asked her, her voice eerily calm. Valena wasn't sure how to respond, but she knew this was not going to be pretty.

-----------------------------------------------

Well, the conflict revealed! Love for the same boy causes girls to do bad things! If I can, there is only going to be maybe just two more chapters, that way this pathetic story that can't even get reviews will be done. Well, I say it, but I won't hold my breath, read and review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Meande's Revenge!

OK, here I am with chapter seven! It finally gets better. This is were action starts playing a role in the story! Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter Seven

Meande's Revenge!

Shino glared, for what most thought, down the hallway at Kiba and Meande, she still being occupied by staring at Valena, she didn't even notice Shino come running down the hallway at them.

Shino pushed Kiba so hard it knocked him backwards a few steps. "Keep your hands off of her!" Shino shouted at him, as Kiba wiped his mouth off from the previous kiss, then smiled smugly at his taller team mate. "Do you think I'm kidding, dog-boy?" Shino asked, removing his glasses to reveal a very evil looking glare. "well, does it look like I'm joking?" Meande blinked, trying to figure out why Shino was so mad about them being together considering she just broke off their engagement.

'Oh yea...he probably put two and two together..' She thought, a sweatdrop forming on her forehead.

Shino then turned to her, causing her to recoil at the sudden movements, breaking her from thought. "And you. How could you do that to me? Your fiance!" Meande frowned heavily, her eyes flashing in anger. "All this time I thought you really loved me, and I thought that you hated your mother enough to call off the engagement, but it was him, wasn't it?" Shino shouted, putting wildly at Kiba. Meande scoffed loudly, her eyes still clouded with anger.

"Obviously. Why would I call off an engagement just because of my mother? Are you that blinded? I never loved you more than for a friend. I could never love you. You are too uptight and bossy." She confessed, watching his eyes crumble from anger to rejection. "I love Kiba, always had since the first time I seen him playing with Akamaru that day, you remember that? I told you not to worry, that we were only friends, yea?" Shino slowly nodded. "Lie, we were secretly dating behind your back this whole time." Shino was taken aback by her lies and deceit.

Down in the arena, Ino and Sakura looked up along with everyone else, but Hayate motioned for them to continue their match. They nodded, but couldn't get their minds off of what was happening in that hallway.

Valena couldn't help but want to get away while Meande was distracted, that way she could get away without dying. She looked over at Hinata, who was giving her a worried looked, but was mixed with anger as well.

"How could you, Valena? Couldn't you just let Meande bow out gracefully from Shino, that way she could be with Kiba?" Valena was speechless, she couldn't believe Hinata would turn on her just because she felt Shino had the right to now he was being lied too.

"What? You..don't agree either?" Hinata shook her head.

"Sure, he did have the right, but this wasn't the way to do it, Valena. It's almost like you..." Hinata's eyes widened and looked at Valena. "You like Kiba!" Valena blushed, and looked at her feet. "I'm right." Hinata stated, and looked back down the hallway.

Kiba smiled smugly at Shino again, knowing he had won, and was going to finally be able to open confess love for Meande. Shino looked at the floor, and appeared to turn, but he spun back around and punched Kiba right along the jaw, knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"Well, I hope you guys will be happy together." He spat sarcastically, then stormed from the hallway.

Shino pushed passed Valena and Hinata with such force, it made them gasp. Meande was crouching beside Kiba, rubbing his hair, when they turned back to face them. Meande was very upset, Valena could tell that just by her body language.

"I'll be ok," Kiba confessed, "it's just a bruise." Meande nodded, and kissed his forehead before disappearing in the all to familiar cloud of snow and ice.

Valena looked behind her in the arena searching dutifully for Meande, soon joined by Hinata for they feared Shino's safety.

Shino walked outside, still very upset over everything and he looked up at the sky, He couldn't but feel numbness in his body over the anger. Unbeknownst to him, Meande was standing on a nearby tree, smirking insanely. She closed her eyes, and made three hand signs, causing three giant ice shards to form around her. she opened her eyes and flung the ice shards at him, striking him in the right arm, left shoulder and right leg. She made another sign and the ice quickly melted away, smirked wildly again, and disappeared.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande appeared in a nearby bathroom, she giggled to herself.

"Can anyone say 'alibi'?" She joked to herself as she grabbed some paper towels and ran cold water over them, then disappeared once again.

Kiba sat up, still rubbing his jaw.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked while helping him stand, as Meande appeared beside him.

"Here we are, Kiba-kun!" Meande stated, pressing the cold paper towels to his face. Soon, Shino's screams of agony drifted into the arena.

"What's that?" Meande asked, perfectly aware of what it was.

"It sounds like Shino." Valena stated, as they all started to run outside, following the others.

"Oh my." Hinata half gasped as she looked upon the bloody scene. No weapon was around, making it look very random.

"Who did this?" Kakashi asked, as he motioned for the kids to back up as Hayate carried him away to Tsunade.

"I think Meande did it." Valena stated, before realizing it. Meande growled inwardly, then glared at the loud mouth blond.

"How could I have done it, when I was in the bathroom?" She asked her, smirking smugly at the girl, then pointing at the paper towels Kiba was still holding.

"Who else would?" She retorted. what was wrong with her. She was scared of Meande, why would she be standing up to her?

"Oh shut up Valena." Hinata suddenly spoke out, causing both girls to look at her surprised. "You seen her bring the paper towels, stop trying to pry her away from Kiba so you can move in on him." Valena's eyes widened in shock, and Meande glared at her once again, making her gulp. Kiba chuckled slightly.

"I'm Mister Popular, eh Akamaru?" Akamaru barked twice, wagged his tail, and grinned at him.

"Oh, Hinata." Valena whined. "Why did you say that?"

"Honestly because I think you are trying to ruin their relationship, and I want them to be together, so I'm trying to shut you up, so you don't mess anything up!" Hinata confessed, and Meande nodded. That was the first time she heard her yell.

Valena appeared more hurt than confused by her outburst, how could she think so badly of her? She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back some tears, Hinata then seemed remorseful, but Valena walked away from her.

Kurenai watched from a distance, and she greatly regretted sending Meande away now, because she knew in her heart if she would have just kept Meande here, none of this would be happening to these kids right now. Kurenai looked down at the ground, and kicked herself for all of her mistakes.

'I guess I'm just not a likeable person.' Valena thought to herself, as she found a spot to herself. 'Everyone likes Meande more than anyone ever pretended to like me. Well, if she is planning on killing me, I hope she does it soon.'

-----------------------------

Poor Valena. She thinks no one likes her! Gomen for it being kinda depressing, but I guess that's what drama's for. Please review!


	8. Chapter Eight: Meande's Father!

Well, here I am after a few days of not updating! I had to type this one from scratch, but that's ok. Here it is. Time for another disclaimer too, I own Kyoshiro. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter 8

Meande's Father

Meande stretched as she walked away from the crowd that had gathered when Shino's screams were heard. She didn't need their vibes messing with her, she decided to take a small walk, and luckily no one saw her walk away, so she would be by herself. Konoha was a very beautiful place, Suna was a little to dry for her taste. She enjoyed the Village Hidden Within the Snow better though, at least there, you know who likes you and who doesn't. Everyone treats you like family, and you are never left asking who your parents were, at least, not until they told you that you have biological parents out there. then you start wondering what they look like, and how they will react when they see you again.

She stopped in the middle of a open field and looked up at the sky, the breeze played with her hair, and a bird started chirping. She felt something inside her that she hadn't felt since she was a small child. Happiness. It wasn't often after the leaders told her about her mother that she felt it. She remembers the first time she truly felt it again, and that's when she met Kiba.

She was finally getting to be with him again, and nothing was going to keep her from it.

"Did you hear that?" She shouted to no one in particular. "Nothing will stop me!"

"Stop you from what?" Came Gaara's voice from the nearby tree. She jumped and turned to face him, he was scowling from one of the lower branches.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, very upset that he was watching her without her knowledge. He jumped down and started walking towards her. She frowned at his look that he was shooting her way.

"Long enough. Now what were you shouting about. What are you not going to let anything stop you from?" She held his stare, she wasn't afraid of him like everyone else was.

"I'm not going to let anything keep me from the one I love." She stated, and she seen that look in his eyes.

"Love...you don't love anyone, Meande." She shook her head.

"You're wrong. I do love someone. Kiba." He dropped his head, and looked up at her, chin still down. The cork to his gourd came flying at her face, but she quickly knocked it away.

"I won't let you leave me.." He said, sounding eerily calm about it, as the sand started to slither out of the gourd. It exploded into a giant cloud and came flying at her, she was prepared to back flip away from it, when someone suddenly knocked the sand away from her, grabbed her, and took her away.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Where's Meande?" Kiba asked Hinata, looking about them, and scratching his head. Hinata shrugged and spotted the san-nins.

"Hey, Gaara is missing too. You don't think she ran off with him." She asked, knowing the answer to that stupid question and was about to say it aloud when Asuma came up to them, his face drawn with worry.

"Come one kids, there is a strange man wandering around, so we want to get all the kids to a safe place." He stated, herding the kids off with his hands. Kiba tried to protest and get away, but he grabbed his jacket and pulled him along.

"No, you don't understand, Asuma!" He cried out, still trying to get away, as Akamaru growled at Asuma, but he only held tighter,

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande was kicking and screaming by the time whoever had her landed. He covered her mouth and placed his finger to his lips. She looked up at him, and suddenly felt her stomach drop. Malachite cat eyes, met Malachite cat eyes.

"Daddy?" Meande asked, not believing this could really be happening, this man didn't look much older than twenty-five, but she knew for what he did to have happened when it did, that he was over thirty. His reddish-black hair was wild and short, and framed his cat eyes. He nodded and sat back against the tree trunk and crossed his arms.

"Hey kiddo, I didn't even know about you til one of my informants got the word to me." Instead of the happiness she thought she would feel upon seeing her father, she felt very angry. She wanted to hit him and scream at him, but she did nothing. She just stared at him. She could tell that was bothering him more than if she was screaming at him.

"Say something." He stated, almost begged her, and sat up slightly, touching her arm. "Please?" Meande narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Why did you leave Kurenai?" She asked, voice sounding gruff with anger. "Why did you rape her? Why didn't you check in with her?" she asked her questions, making her father think they were never ending. "Why didn't you find me? And take me home with you? I was living in a place were un wanted children were sent!" She blurted out, her tears flowing now.

"Did you hate me too?" She shouted at him, she couldn't even see him, her eyes were over flowing with tears. "Do you still hate me like she does?" She sobbed out, and fell to her knees, and finally onto her stomach and she wept.

Her father watched her, not sure what to do. He wasn't really expecting this bad of a reaction to seeing him. He frowned, he did feel bad for never finding her sooner.

"Hey kiddo-"

"Meande! My name is Meande, not kiddo!" She burst out suddenly.

"Meande, I'm sorry for not finding you sooner, and as for what Kurenai has put you through, I would never do that to you." He assured, as he rubbed her hair, letting her cry.

Meande looked up at him, her face and eyes very red, and she blinked. Was he telling the truth? She couldn't tell, but she wiped her face anyway, and sat up on her knees.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Meande is missing, Asuma." Hinata pleaded, as Kiba was trying to get out the door. "That man might have her." Asuma nodded, but still sighed.

I'm sorry, but I can't let you two leave, ok? This man is considered dangerous and we can't put more kids in danger."

"Yea, I'm sure she can fight for herself." Valena stated, walking back over to them. "She's tough, I'm sure she can handle him, she did hang with Gaara for a while. She prolly picked up stuff from him." She assured her friends, at least she still hoped they were her friends, and she leaned up against the wall.

Asuma knew exactly who the man was, he was the one who spotted him roaming about Konoha. Asuma thought he was just looking for Meande, so her running off was perfect. He wasn't sure if this guy was meaning any harm to the other students, but he didn't want to take that chance.

"Where's our brother?" Temari asked, storming over to Asuma, eyes glaring at Hinata and Kiba. "Where did she take him?"

"Hey, why would she take him anywhere? She wasn't even hanging with him anymore before he disappeared." Kiba stated, standing between her and Hinata.

"How do we know he didn't take her somewhere?" Valena questioned.

"Why would he do that?" Kankuro added, and Asuma sighed.

"Ok, that's enough. All of you shut up and back away!" He shouted, causing the entire room full of students to become quiet. "Individual cells sit with you partners, and talk to no one else." The kids quickly complied and they all found separate areas to themselves.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"I found you for a reason, Meande, I want to teach you what I know." He said, sitting up completely this time. "I want to take you under my wing."

"I don't even know your name."

"Kyoshiro. Have you ever wondered why you have cat eyes?" She shook her head and smiled.

"No, I was always told that I got them from you, and that's why Kurenai hated me."

"Well.." He paused, confused by her reasoning. "I still don't see why I chose Kurenai.." He mumbled, although Meande pretended she didn't hear him. "The real reason you have cat eyes, is I passed my gene to you. You have super senses, like a cat. I'm going to teach you how to use those to your advantage." Meande suddenly seemed more interested in what her father was telling her now.

"I can get stronger?"

"Yes, and faster as well." She smirked darkly as a picture of Valena flashed in her memory.

'Good, a better way to humiliate her,' She thought to herself, as she stood to follow her father for training.

----------------------------------

Yea, Meande's father! It seems he's not a real bad person...apart from the raping Kurenai part...but you know what I mean...well, like always, read and review!


	9. Chapter Nine: Cat Ears!

Ahhh, chapter nine! This story is drawing to a close, so be prepared to say good bye to this story...it was a good one. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

Enter Valena!

Chapter Nine

Cat Ears!

Meande found herself right outside of Konoha in a field beside the woods. She looked at her father as he stretched and prepared to start training her. He sighed and faced her and smiled. She couldn't help but think her father looked handsome that way, standing in the sunlight, head cocked weirdly at her. Why didn't Kurenai like him? She wasn't sure the answer to that, but she walked closer to her father.

"I can tell you have good chakra control, my daughter, and you get that from me." He stated, patting her on the head. "These tasks should be easy for you."

"Prolly." She stated, trying to have his same confidence, but she wasn't sure what he had ion store for her to learn.

"OK, you start by making the same of the horse, monkey, tiger, horse, bunny..." Meande raised her eyebrows in surprise at his train of words and he laughed. "I'm kidding. You don't have to do all that. Just the horse, and you channel your chakra to the senses that you want. Like sight, speed, and agility. They will be heightened as long as you want." Meande nodded and went thru the steps he explained. She decided to heightened sight, speed, hearing, and agility. She opened her eyes and she noticed that she could see a lot farther than what she had before. She also heard a chipmunk in the woods nearby, and she looked in the direction she heard him, and spotted him nibbling on some acorns. She smiled.

"It worked." Kyoshiro nodded.

'She's a lot better than thought she would be. She picks up fast. Maybe I should go ahead and show her the ultimate move of our family.' He thought to himself, as he prepared to show her how to bring out her true cat ability.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Back in the room, Kiba kept looking out the nearby window, trying to see if Meande was coming back and if she was ok. Sadly, he never saw her in the distance.

A knock came at the opposite door, and Kiba jumped to his feet.

"Meande!" He screamed, as he ran to the door, of course Asuma made it there before him, and opened the door to reveal Gaara looming in the doorway. Kiba growled.

"What did you do to her!" He shouted, pointing his finger at Gaara, who just looked at him.

"I did nothing. Someone else got to her first." He said, brushing passed Asuma and Kiba, whose mouth fell open.

"Is she dead?" He asked, following the strange boy, doing everything but grabbing him and turning, because he knew he couldn't. "Please tell me! What happened?" Gaara stopped and turned to Kiba, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"I don't know, someone just grabbed her and took her away." He stated calmly and turned away again. Kiba looked back at Asuma.

"See if you would have let me go after her, we could have saved her!" Asuma shook his head.

"Even I f I did, you couldn't have stopped her from being taken. It's her father that got her." There was a silence that filled the air, but it was broken by Kurenai's scream.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande watched her father closely as he made two signs and watched has he grew cat ears and a tail.

"As long as you balance your chakra, you can control this and can stay in this form for a long period of time, but when your chakra is gone, you will pass out, so you must be careful." Meande nodded. "Ok, make the sign of the horse and tiger." Meande did so, as he nodded. "And center all of your chakra, then let it explode to all you sense points." Meande got her chakra centered, but she couldn't make it explode.

"AGH!" She screamed as she tried to make her chakra explode, but still nothing would happen. "It's not working!" She shouted at him, and he laughed.

"It's ok, it took me several tries to get it." Meande rolled her eyes, and blew her hair from her face, and sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to get this if it's the last thing I do." She stated, making the signs again.

She started screaming again as she tried harder and harder.

'I must defeat her! She is trying to ruin my life with Kiba! Blaming me for something I did do, but she can't prove it!' She started screaming to herself in her head, then suddenly her chakra exploded and burgundy cat ears and a tail popped out.

She opened her eyes and grinned. "I did it, daddy!" She cheered and jumped up and down a few times, then gave him a thumbs up.

"Wow, you defiantly have some drive." Kyoshiro confessed, smiling at her. "It took me at least four times." He laughed and slapped her on the back, and she stumbled forward slightly. She chuckled, and coughed slightly, rolling her shoulders from the hit.

"I'm coming Valena, are you ready?" She stated, smirking, and her father gave her a weird look, but continued to smile.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Kurenai ran out of the building, followed by Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, and Valena, trying to find Meande and get her away from that man that Asuma called her father.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan to find her." Kurenai demanded, and Hinata nodded.

"She's about a mile that way." She said, pointing ahead of them, and they continued to run. "But something's not right about her. She looks different." Hinata confessed, after seeing her cat ears and tail.

When they found Meande and Kyoshiro waiting, they stopped and Kurenai backed away.

"Get your hands off her!" Kiba shouted, stepping towards them, and Kyoshiro shook his head. Meande smirked.

"Step away from him Valena." Meande said, voice eery and low. "Get away from Kiba. He doesn't like you." Valena squeaked, she didn't even realized that she had clung onto his arm. She backed away quickly, and hid behind Kurenai.

"Meande...what's wrong with you?" Hinata asked, walking towards her. Meande smiled at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just didn't want her clinging onto Kiba." Hinata frowned, and looked into her eyes. She acted different, but her eyes appeared the same.

Gaara just looked at her, he didn't know she had that kinda of chakra control. He didn't really know how to take it, but he could tell that Meande wasn't doing this for show. Something was going to happen to one of the six other people standing around her.

----------------------------------------

Ah, cat-girl, very random I know, but you had to wonder why she had cat eyes, yesh? Prolly not...oh well, next will be the last chapter. R&R


	10. Chapter Ten: Fight to the Death!

Ah, the chapter I have been waiting to write. I actually might change it and detail it a little bit more, so keep kinda..checking back to see if I did...heheh. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

Enter Valena

Chapter Ten

Fight to the Death!

Meande glared at Valena, as the blond girl hid behind Kurenai. Everyone seemed to know by the tension in the air what was in store for the two girls next, so they moved aside, and Valena sighed heavily. She didn't want to prolong inevitable, so she walked closer to where Meande was standing with her father.

"Good luck, my daughter." Kyoshiro stated, kissing his daughter on the forehead, and went to join the others on the sidelines.

"Are you ready?" Meande asked, with a scoff and smirk as she took her stance. Valena wanted to shake her head fervently and run away, but she knew Meande would just hunt her down and it would be twice as bad.

"Yea..." Valena offered as a quiet answer, she quickly looked down at her feet for a split second, and when she looked back up, Meande was gone.

'Where did she go?' Valena thought to herself, mouth agape, looking around crazily for a trance of the dark haired girl.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande felt kind of bad for picking on such a weak girl, but she did have it coming, when she started hanging on Kiba.

'Dance, little puppet.' Meande said to herself, as she watched Valena search for her from her perch on the branch above Valena.

Meande pulled out one of her kunai and threw it down at Valena.

"AH!" Valena screamed as the kunai plunged through her right forearm. She looked down at the sharp metal object protruding from her arm, as the blood trickled out from the wound, and dripped onto the ground. Out of shock, she grabbed onto the handle of the kunai, intending on pulling it from her person, but a jolt of pain ran from her arm to the rest of her body, knocking her to her knees.

'Dang, it was sharp enough to get stuck in the bone...' She thought, as she looked above her in the direction the kunai had come from, but no Meande.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

'Yea, look up there, but I'm not there.' Meande taunted, chuckling to herself, as she shut her eyes and made three hand signs. Forming four ice shuriken around her.

"SPINNING ICE SHURIKEN!" She shouted, throwing the items at Valena, as the poor oblivious blond stood back up. The four shuriken hit her face, arms, stomach, and legs, and on contact, stayed in place and spun several times, causing deeper cuts.

'Why did I have to stand back up?' She asked herself, as she ran to the nearby underbrush and hid within it. 'She's just toying with me...' She thought, as she wiped the blood that was pouring from the new wound under her eye.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

'Hm, trying to hide, are we?' Meande noted, as she watched Valena scamper into the brush like an injured rabbit. Meande then dropped from the tree, landing on her feet, brushing herself off, and smiled confidently.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

'It's so like me to pick the person with the secret move...and me not knowing anything but how to run away...' Valena chided herself, looking at Meande, who had Valena right in her sights.

"KILL HER!" Gaara grunted, holding his head, the smell of spilled blood driving him mad. His sudden words caught Meande off guard, and she turned her attention to his shaking form, allowing Valena to throw a kunai of her own at Meande.

It hit Meande in the leg, and tunneled it's way into her thigh.

"AGH!" Meande shouted, kneeling down, letting Valena run out from the brush and punch Meande across the jaw, sending the injured girl flying back. She hit the ground, slid, then tumbled end over end for a few feet.

Meande disappeared in her infamous cloud of ice and snow quickly, and settled atop a nearby tree branch. She fell down on her backside, took a long, deep, breath, latched onto the kunai handle, and pulled it with all her strength.

"AGHHHHHH!" Meande's pain-filled scream echoed through the woods, followed by her sobs, and cries of pain. She panted, and huffed, and finally gained control of herself, and finally sighed.

She appeared back in the area, putting all her weight on her right leg. Meande adrenaline was starting to kick in again, so the pain was disappearing quickly. Valena lowered her eyes again, for she knew it was defiantly over now.

Meande dashed at her, appearing to be a blur, as she darted back and forth, causing Valena to become confused, not being able to follow her.

Meande stopped, and slammed her arm into Valena's neck, causing her to sputter and hack, grabbing her neck in fright. Meande reared back, punched her across the jaw, in the stomach, and kick her in the back of the head, sending the poor girl flying to the left. Meande wiped away the blood that had got on her hand from Valena's stomach as she watched the girl tumble three times, finally getting her footing back only to slid a few more feet back and slam into a tree.

As Valena doubled over, holding her stomach, coughed, Meande sauntered over to her smirking.

"Please...If you are going to kill me just do it." She coughed, and started to cry. "I hate my life." Meande stopped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth fell agape. "No one likes me. I try my hardest to get people to like me, but nothing ever works. You became evil, and still they like you more than me!" Valena cried out, then looked Meande right in the eye.

Meande could tell this was serious. The pain in Valena's blue eyes seem to reflect the pain in Meande's heart. Meande inwardly sighed. She hadn't planned on really killing the kill, she was just wanting to get her point across. The talk of killing and bloodshed had really been just to impress Gaara at the time.

"Ok.." Meande answered finally, with a solemn nod.

Meande dashed towards her, grabbed a hold of Valena's right wrist, and slammed her right hand into the center of Valena's chest.

"Ice Shards of Death!" A thousand ice daggers emerged from Meande's hand, and thru Valena's chest, sticking into the tree trunk, hanging Valena in mid-air.

She coughed violently, as blood seeped out of her mouth, and she started to gasp for air.

"Thank you...Meande.." She coughed again, as her eye started to lose there shine. "I finally had enough of people looking down on me..." she whispered out. "Just because I don't know any jutsus doesn't mean I'm worthless..." She looked up at Meande, and smiled weakly. "Please forgive you mother...she's the only true one you will ever have...I never got to know mine..." She coughed again, blood flowing heavily now. She blinked her eyes, and seemed to look passed Meande.

"Mother?" A vision of a young blond woman appeared before Valena, she was glowing white, and smiling warmly at Valena. Somehow she just knew it was her mother. Tears started to flow, as she reached out to the figure, as another one appeared beside her. "Mother...Father..." She spat out through her sobs. "I'm coming..please wait for me...I'm coming." Her hands were outstretched, longingly, and she went limp, her body dangling like a rag doll, until the ice finally melted away. Valena's body fell towards Meande, who caught her, and laid her gently on the ground, Meande had started crying as well, during this poor girls final goodbye. She wiped away the tears that had found their way down her cheeks. She looked over at Kurenai, but as she stood, everything started to spin, her cat ears and tail disappeared, she fell to her knees, and finally to her side, as she passed out.

----------------------------------------------

Hopefully it was a surprise on which girl died... I'm trying to get one of my friends (who details great) to help me with this chapter to detail it more...hopefully that will be soon, R&R!


	11. Epilogue

Ah, the final chapter of the story...it's kinda sad...Hopefully it will be good reading.

---------------------------------------------

Enter Valena

Epilogue

Meande had a dream that she was falling, she wasn't sure what the dream meant, but she knew that she could see Valena's face clearly above her.

'Maybe this is one of those realization dreams?' She thought to herself, as she looked around in the blackness surrounding her. 'Like, that is where Valena went and...Oh...if I'm falling...' Her thought was cut off, when she was awoken suddenly by Akamaru licking her face. She screamed out and sat up abruptly, scaring poor Akamaru.

She grunted in pain, held her head and laid back down. She blinked several times, taking in the fact that she was in a hospital room, and that her father was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Daddy?" She managed to weakly say, as he smiled at her, and she rubbed her eyes. "What happened? why am I in the hospital?" He scoffed a little bit, shook his head, and finally looked her in the eye.

"You let your chakra run out, kiddo, just like I told you not to do." She frowned as the memory finally came back of hers and Valena's fight. She sighed worriedly, she didn't want to kill her.

She slowly sat up, wiped away the warm stinging in her eyes. "Daddy, I didn't want to kill her, I promise...she asked me too. You believe me, right?" He nodded, and rubbed her hair gently, as she looked around the room more at the flowers and stuffed animals that where laying around the bed. Here eyes landed on a orchid plant and she smiled.

"Daddy, who is that one from?" She asked, pointing at the said flower and he smirked.

"Your lover boy. He knew you liked them, and he went out of his way to find you one." Her eyes welled with tears again, he was so good to her.

"Speaking of Kiba, where is he? And Hinata?" She let her sentence trail off, as the door opened up, revealing Kiba and Hinata, whom of which were carrying snacks and drinks. Kiba tossed a candy bar at Kyoshiro, and he finally looked over at Meande. He had to take a double take, and he darted to her. He jumped on the bed with her, eyes wide in joy. She cried out and grabbed her leg

"MEANDE! I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." He offered while simultaneously kissing her on the face. "I thought you were never going to wake up!" Hinata nodded, as she walked to the other side of the bed.

"Do you know how long it's been?" She asked, Meande when Kiba got down kiss-raping her face. Meande shrugged, and appeared to think.

"A few...hours?" She answered after a few seconds, and they all shook their heads.

"Try a whole week, kiddo." Kyoshiro added, crossing his arms.

"Valena was buried three days ago, near the burial grounds." Kiba whispered to her as Tsunade walked in.

"Well, it's good to see you are awake." She stated, looking at Meande vitals. "That weird sand ninja asked about you again, he's been in every day, hopefully that's ok." Meande nodded, as she watched Tsunade scribble something on the clipboard. "Well, the good news is, you are a very strong willed girl, and I believe you can go this after noon." Meande smiled, as did Kiba.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

It was raining when Meande was released from the hospital. She was still limping from her leg injury, so Kiba helped her down the stairs, and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Hey...I have a few loose ends that I need to tie up...Do you mind?" She asked him, not really looking him in the eye, but he still knew what she was talking about. He took her chin gently in his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Take your time, I'll be waiting for you." He kissed her on the lips, first time since he saw her awake, and they went their separate ways.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Kiba walked to the center of the town, and he spotted the gazebo where he had first met Valena, and he smiled weakly at the memory of her listening intently to Meande's back story. He walked over to the gazebo and sat down in it, as Akamaru found his way out of Kiba's jacket, and sat in front of him.

"Hey buddy, so you think we could have been nicer to her to make her feel more welcome...well, do you think I could have. You were prolly the only one here that she considered a true friend." Kiba asked his buddy, as he petted his head, and Akamaru barked slightly. "I guess it's just because I didn't know her all that well, you know?" Akamaru wagged his tail. "I know, you don't judge people by what you know of them. I just can't help thinking I could have talked to her more, or something..." He sighed, and laid his head back on the wood.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Hinata walked into Shino's hospital room, and he turned his head to look at her. "Hey." She greeted, as she looked down at her feet.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to say...I know Meande is the one who did that too you...I'm sorry for not saying anything..but I wanted her and Kiba to be together."

"You knew?"

"Yea...I'm sorry for that too, I suppose, but I promised them I wouldn't tell. Please don't be mad at them. It was just fate, that's how it was meant to be between them." She offered, as she stood beside his bed, and he looked out the window.

"I feel bad...I was always so mean to Valena. I didn't even get to apologize to her for the things I said." Hinata looked at her team mate, shocked that he was saying this to her, but she soon smiled at him, and followed his gaze out the window, to the sky.

"I'm sure she knows, Shino."

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Meande had wandered around town, looking at the different shops, no one was about on the street, she knew it was because of the rain. She spotted a small flower shop, and decided to peek in.

"Hello, such a dreary day for flowers, don't you think?" Meande blinked at the woman.

'Does she not want to sell flowers, cause that was a bad sales tag.' "I just a need a kinda, 'I'm sorry' flowers?" She asked the woman hesitantly, and the woman smiled sweetly.

"Here, these are best." The woman handed Meande a bouquet of flowers, and Meande pulled out the required ryo and handed it to the woman. She walked out of the store, waving at the woman, and she knew exactly where she was going now.

She made her way to the burial grounds, and walked around until she found the grave marker she was searching for.

"Aha, here it is."

'Shiro Valena

Thirteen Years Old.'

It simply read, Meande sniffled, knelt down and placed the flowers on the grave. She pushed her wet, mated her from her face, and she let the rain wash away the tears that were falling, and she just stared at the short explanation of Valena. Meande took out a kunai, and leaned on the gravestone for balance and started scratching something onto the stone.

'She was not worthless. She was a great person who was just alone. I wish I would have known this before...'

Meande

She sighed and put the kunai back in her pouch.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, as the rain suddenly stopped and the sun started to emerge. Meande stood and looked up at the sky, as Kurenai walked up.

"I thought I would find you here." She stated, and Meande smiled, and looked over at her. "When I found Kiba at the gazebo, and he told me who had been release, I just knew you would be here." Kurenai sighed and walked over to Meande.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was wrong...what I did to you. Sending you away was the worse thing I could have done. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sure you won't believe me, but I do love you, Meande. You are my daughter, and that will never change." Meande stopped her by raising her hand, and she covered the rest of the distance between them, limping slowly.

"It's ok," then she hugged Kurenai, "mommy, I want you to still be my mommy! I'm sorry for the way I acted, don't go away please! I never hated you...even when you called me the bad names." Kurenai's eyes had filled with tears, and she closed them, and hugged her daughter, the tears rolling down her face.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Kiba shook his head, he had gone to sleep sitting here. He stood up, and seen the Hokage making his way through town, with about four Black Ops Ninja following him.

"So, you want us to arrest Meande?" One the the ninja asked, and Kiba gasped, and darted out in front of them.

"Follow him." The Hokage said calmly, and the ninja nodded.

"MEANDE! RUN!" Kiba shouted, as he came running into view, and Meande let go of Kurenai and turned to him. She soon seen the Hokage and the ninja following him.

"Yuuhi Meande, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Shiro Valena." The tallest ninja declared, steeping towards her.

"No!" She shouted, eyes widening in fear. "She asked me to, you can't arrest me for fulfilling a lonely girls' last request!"

"Just run!" Kiba exclaimed, turning to her, and grabbed onto her arms.

"But..."

"Just go, I promise we'll find each other again. It happened once, it'll happen again." Meande shook her head violently.

"I don't want to leave you again." She protested.

"But if you stay, they'll arrest you, then we can't be together anyway." She answered by shaking her head again.

"I'm not leaving you, Kiba-kun!" She sobbed out, as he embrace her, and kissed her on the top of the head, and Kurenai shook her head. She stepped out in front of the kids, and placed her hands over her heart.

"Hokage, I made this mistake once, I won't let it happen again. Please...just look at them. They are in love, they were meant to be together. He even waited for her after he thought she was dead..." She looked back at them, and slowly back to the Hokage. "If I would have looked passed my selfishness, we could have avoided the death of Valena because Meande would have never left, and she wouldn't have felt threatened by Valena. Please, just leave her alone. Please listen to me, everyone has made a mistake in their life, but don't condemn her for this, because if she says that Valena asked her too, I believe her...and so should you."

She walked back to her daughters side, and placed her hand on her daughters shaking form, as she cried on Kiba's shoulder. The Hokage watched the way Kiba held her with such gentleness, as if he were caressing her. The Hokage sighed, and nodded his head.

"I will drop the charges. Leave her be." Kurenai sighed as she felt a wave of relief hit her.

"Thank you." Meande sobbed, her words muffled by Kiba's jacket. "You won't be sorry." She added as the Hokage nodded again, and turned to leave.

Kiba kissed her forehead and the hugged again.

"Come on, let's go." Kurenai offered, as she started to walk back to the center of Konoha. Kiba took Meande's hand, and began to follow Kurenai, but she stopped beside Valena's grave again. She knelt down once again, and scratched four more words under her name.

'She will be missed.'

Meande stood, feeling accomplished, and she ran to catch up with Kiba, and wrapped her arms around him.

'Thank you for helping me see the errors of my way.' She thought, as she smiled at the sky.

------------------------------------------------

Sad, ne? This is the end of Valena's adventure, but I'm thinking I will continue with a story for Meande and Kiba, a-well-a-well, R&R!


End file.
